


Can I Ask You Something?

by Tegami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Comedy, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Panic Attack Mention, Pre Relationship, Pre Sterek, Yelling, but there's regret and also misunderstandings so y'know, panic attack mention+, praying i didn't forget a tag like always, somebody is pushed to out themselves, sterek, stiles is out and proud, take care anyway, the answer is never, u know this started out as a fun idea and it gets kinda serious later but then it's all good again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegami/pseuds/Tegami
Summary: Stiles Stilinski was the weirdest person Derek had ever met, every species included. So really, it shouldn‘t have surprised him when he just walked into their living room, ignored that Derek was reading and blurted out without greeting: „You know that I‘m bi, right?“Derek just stared at Stiles. What was that supposed to mean? Well, he hadn‘t known, but it wasn‘t like he‘d been wondering.…At least it wasn‘t like he‘d been going to ask.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, honest feedback is what i thrive on
> 
> please enjoy!!

Stiles Stilinski was the weirdest person Derek had ever met, every species included. So really, it shouldn‘t have surprised him when he just walked into their living room, ignored that Derek was reading and blurted out without greeting: „You know that I‘m bi, right?“

Derek just stared at Stiles. What was _that_ supposed to mean? Well, he hadn‘t known, but it wasn‘t like he‘d been wondering.  
…  
At least it wasn‘t like he‘d been going to ask.

When Stiles just kept staring back, Derek said, „I guess I didn‘t? Like, how would I, considering that we met _three weeks ago_.“ He didn‘t put his book down, though, because this was NOT supposed to become a conversation.

Stiles seemed to have other plans. „Okay, I‘m really sorry, like, in advance, but like, it‘s been some time since I‘ve come out to my friends, even though it took me a long ass time to figure it out myself, but they‘ve been nothing but accepting!! Well, except Jackson, but he‘s a douche anyway.“ Derek just continued staring and ignored the fact that he had no idea who Jackson was. „And like, of course people can be dicks, but even being able to stand up to them was such a huge relief for me, you know?“

Stiles looked as if he was expecting some kind of reaction from Derek, but what the fuck? When did they go from barely acknowledging each other‘s existence to heartfelt talks about inner feelings?

Derek just looked at Stiles‘ flushed face and watched him fall from RANT MODE into HYPER RANT MODE.

„Okay, I don‘t really know about your life, and okay, there are definitely situations where coming out would be dangerous and shit, but look at you! What can a big scary eyebrow-y dude like you be scared of?! Being openly gay is such a huge relief, really! And that one time your sister was over she seemed pretty open to me, and I‘m pretty sure she made some innuendos about us, like I‘m not saying that I wanted-“

„How the hell did you get the idea that I‘m _gay?!_ ,“ Derek finally said. And alright, maybe he said it a little too harshly, and to his defence, he was bisexual, not gay. But shit, Derek wasn‘t in the closet, okay? All his friends knew, all his family had known before him, and he was pretty sure he‘d never talked to Stiles about anything.

Stiles‘ eyes widened and he took a step away from the couch as if he didn‘t want to scare Derek off. „I mean, like as an umbrella term! Like, whatever you are! Bi, pan, or ace, whatever. And maybe I‘ve heard a little bit of what you said on the phone earlier about nobody being allowed to find out and I didn‘t mean to eavesdrop I promise but these walls are really thin okay I‘m really sorry.“

Stiles talked so fast toward the end that it was hard to make words out, but Derek was too distracted by his brain going ‚OOOHHHHHHHH‘ to try anyway.

He‘d been on the phone with Laura earlier that day who‘d been scolding him about what a shitty idea it was to get a human flat mate when he could clearly afford to live alone.  
The thing was this: going to university wasn‘t cheap, especially not in New York. They had more than enough of their family‘s money left, but Derek still felt like everything he spent it for was a waste. Shit, he was 26 and was only just starting with university, and was it his fault that Laura had wanted a flat of her own?! He would‘ve been fine living with her for... Well, not ever, but some more time.

And maybe he‘d been more afraid of a silent house than the social interaction he‘d be forced to endure with a flat mate. And just maybe that was the reason why he‘d chosen Stiles with his endless talking instead of somebody who‘d mind their own business like he did.

But that wasn‘t what Stiles was talking about overhearing. Because after that, Laura had went into concerned-big-sister-mode and kept asking questions about whether or not he‘d let somebody know about their little family secret. As if he didn‘t know better than to go around screaming LOOK AT ME I‘M A WEREWOLF FROM A BIG ASS WEREWOLF FAMILY.

So yeah, now that Derek thought about it, he might have said things like ‚God, no, there‘s no way I would tell him, you know I‘m careful‘ or ‚As if people from the uni would notice, c‘mon, we‘ve managed not to tell Lydia for _years_ , and she‘s one of my best friends‘ or ‚I‘ve had enough practice hiding, okay?‘ or ‚No, I won‘t tell Stiles, what kind of idea is that?! We‘re working on a strict need-to-know basis and maybe I just want to live a little normal life for some time, okay?!‘

Granted, it didn‘t seem too weird anymore that Stiles thought Derek was closeted. It‘s not like anybody normal would listen to this and think ‚Whelp, looks like I‘m living with a werewolf.‘

Honestly, who could blame him for riding that train? It‘s like Stiles had offered him an easy way out. He‘d had to lie to a lot of people before to hide what he was, and this seemed like a good enough way.

Only now did Derek notice that Stiles was still talking, face more flushed than ever. Derek ignored how endearing it was, put his book down and finally disrupted him. „Alright, you got me, okay? I‘m bi, actually. You don‘t need to worry, though, I‘ve accepted it some time ago and I‘m cool with it, really. Honestly. It‘s just that, uh.“

He really should have thought this through beforehand. Stiles‘ wide eyed stare didn‘t help in the least.

„My friends from around here, they‘re, um, nice people and everything, but they‘re also really conservative. I mean, they wouldn‘t accept it so easily. And I really don‘t want anybody else to know before them, because they would hear about it sooner or later before I could talk to them. And I really want to come out in my own pace, you know?“

To his credit, in contrary to before when he‘d tried to get Derek to come out no matter what, Stiles was now nodding almost aggressively. „Okay, that‘s cool! Like, I mean it isn‘t, like that sucks, but I‘m cool with it! As long as you don‘t wait too long and make it harder instead of easier, I mean, you know when you‘re ready, obviously, so like, that‘s cool!“

Instead of a proper response the only thing Derek‘s brain came up with in that moment was _Shit, he‘s cute._ He hated when that happened.

After a second of staring, he caught himself and said, „Thank you, I mean it. So if you meet my friends some time, could you just, you know, pretend you don‘t know? Just avoid the topic of sexuality and everything at all, okay? And if that‘s not too much, I mean, it‘s your choice, but if I were you, I wouldn‘t tell them that you‘re bi, either. They‘re not aggressive or anything, but I want you to stay safe, okay?“

„Okay, I can work with that,“ Stiles said and grinned. Derek could only nod and think, _What have I done._

 

 

* * *

 

Derek should‘ve known that this whole lie was just doomed. Looking back, maybe he should‘ve just told Stiles then and there that he was a werewolf and watch him pack his bags and leave or do that himself, but something was keeping him from doing so.

That something might or might not have been Stiles‘ cute butt.

To his defence, he‘d had a fool proof plan. The only people who would ever come over and meet Stiles were honestly Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Allison and Laura. He‘d already called Laura and told her the whole story (while Stiles wasn‘t home, obviously) and endured her making fun of him for half an hour because he just couldn‘t lie to her. Not even over the phone.

Obviously, he could‘ve told the truth to everybody, if there wasn‘t Lydia. While Allison was also human, she grew up in a family of hunters, so Lydia was the only one who didn‘t know about the whole werewolf thing. It wasn‘t that they didn‘t trust her, but like he‘d said to Laura, they were operating on a need-to-know basis and the less Lydia knew, the safer she was. Also, she was so damn smart, Derek was surprised she hadn‘t already figured it out by herself Bella Swan-style.

So his plan looked like this: He‘d invite everybody - Lydia, Boyd, Erica and Allison, with Laura as moral support - and tell them not to tell Stiles about his sexuality if they‘d ever meet. Afterwards, he‘d find a way to tell everybody but Lydia what was really up. And deal with their laughter, but that was the problem for another day.

He didn‘t think about all the ways this could go wrong. Maybe he should have.

That‘s how it came that while Stiles was at some sort of party with a friend (Was it Danny? Did he even have a friend named Danny?), Derek was sitting in their living room with his friends, momumentally losing at Monopoly. It‘d been Laura‘s idea, obviously.

When everybody had gotten way too into the game, at least for Derek‘s taste, he used the chance to say as nonchalantly as possible, „Guys, just a thing, if you ever meet Stiles, my new flat mate, could you just, I don‘t know, pretend like I‘m straight? Thanks I‘m buying this street it‘s your turn Lydia.“

It‘s not like he‘d actually believed this would work, but he did have a little bit of hope. Obviously, though, Lydia didn‘t even think about taking the dice and just stared at Derek. „What the hell, Derek? Why?“

In a sorry attempt to just brush it off, he said, „Oh, long story. Your turn.“

If anything, this made it worse. Everybody was now staring at him, Laura didn‘t even think of coming to his help and Allison said, „Wait, is that guy a homophobe or something?“

Whelp, he could‘ve expected that this was where the whole thing was heading. Again, because he was an idiot, he just rolled with it. „Yeah, kind of. Catholic parents, I guess. Let‘s just play, okay?“

Again, of course, they didn‘t let it go. Erica seemed personally offended. „Dude, no! You could knock him over with your pinky, why don‘t you just tell him and polish his sorry ass if he dares to say anything? This is _your_ flat, remember?“

Even though nobody except Laura knew what Stiles looked like, even Lydia nodded in agreement. Derek tried not to feel proud that nobody questioned his ability to kick anybody‘s ass. Still, he needed to get this over with.

„I just want peace, alright? I promise I‘ll tell him when I need to, but right now I just wanna start the semester as stress free as possible. We‘re just sharing a flat, anyway. Lydia, please do your turn, okay?“

She didn‘t seem too happy, but she finally took the dice. Just when Derek felt like he could start breathing again, Laura started talking because she was a goddamn traitor and really, he should‘ve expected this. „Derek, we understand that this is difficult for you, but this can‘t be healthy. I thought you‘d left this part of your life behind? Aren‘t you proud that you don‘t live in hiding anymore?“

If he could, Derek would have glared her to death right now, but Laura didn‘t even smirk at him. So he didn‘t have another choice but to say, „Look, guys, I‘m NOT going back into the closet, and I‘m REALLY sure that this isn‘t hurting me. I just don‘t want to deal with this right now, okay? I will, sometime, but now I just really don‘t want to lose at Monopoly, okay?“

And finally, FINALLY, Lydia rolled the dice and they got back to playing.

Alright, Derek thought. The hardest part was over, now all he had to do was endure telling everybody besides Lydia the truth as soon as possible. He could do that.

But of course, it wasn‘t that simple, because nothing in his life ever was.

 

* * *

 

 

Either he was becoming an old man at 21 or this‘d been a phenomenally bad evening, because Stiles couldn‘t believe how glad he was to arrive at his new home. He actually sighed in relief when he closed the door behind him, that‘s how glad he was.

There was light coming from the living room, so while getting rid of his jacket, keys and shoes, Stiles started talking loudly to Derek. „Daddy‘s home! I know I wanted to stop saying that, sorry. Okay, I‘m not, I just really hope you‘re not naked or anything right now because even _I_ can‘t believe I left before midnight like a boring person but I swear, Danny was making out with somebody by nine or something, and I‘ve never talked to more boring people in my entire _life_ and ‚horrible‘ doesn‘t even start to describe the DJ AND I didn‘t even get drunk, like can you believe that Jack-“

And then he actually entered the living room and there were several people staring at him. Before his brain could catch up, Stiles zipped his half-open hoodie completely up so fast he had to pretend he didn‘t just rip half of his chin off.

Only then did he fully realize that yes, he was standing in front of Derek and his homophobic besties who were playing monopoly which was actually kind of adorable. At least they didn‘t seem to have seen his shirt.

God, even Derek‘s friends were damn attractive. Maybe he was lucky and it was a contagious thing.

Before really thinking, as usual, he went, „Oh God I‘m sorry, I didn‘t know you were having people over, I‘m just gonna- silently retreat in shame. Yeah.“

Stiles kind of wished he was actually drunk right now, because that would‘ve been a hella good excuse for being an embarrassing failure of a human. But in reality, he hadn‘t had more than two beers, so there went his hope out of the window.

He was internally preparing to go and hide under his blanket, but just as he was turning to leave, he saw Laura nudging Derek in the side. He took the hint and said, „Wait a second. Guys, this is Stiles. Stiles, you know Laura, and this is Boyd, Erica, Lydia, and Allison.“

The thing was that Stiles wasn‘t usually that awkward around new people anymore. But right now, he a) felt like he‘d interrupted something and b), _these_ people were homophobic?! It felt weird to him, but he guessed you couldn‘t look into people‘s heads. And c), everybody was literally throwing death glares at him. Well, besides Laura whose eyes were sparkling suspiciously, which didn‘t feel any less threatening.

So when he opened his mouth, what came out was „Good to meet you, I guess. I mean, I‘m sure it‘s good. I mean, hi. I‘m just gonna. Sleep. Have fun?“

Stiles couldn‘t help but feel like she had a plan, because Laura was already standing up, grabbing his arm, smiling her beautiful smile and saying, „Oh, Stiles, don‘t feel uncomfortable, don‘t you wanna join us for a while? You want a beer?“

He honestly didn‘t know how Laura did it, but next thing he knew, Stiles was sitting on the floor between two of the girls (Allison and Lydia?), trying to shake off the feeling of everybody‘s eyes on him.

At least he had a beer. Maybe now was a good time to catch up on that getting drunk business.

Slowly, everybody got into the game again, but like, what even was the point of watching other people play board games?

At least he was sure he wasn‘t imagining anything. Lydia literally didn‘t stop glaring at him, except when it was her turn. She didn‘t even look away when he looked back, for fuck‘s sake. It was absolutely unnerving and so on purpose.

Just when he was about to come up with a bad excuse to get away from this hell Lydia spoke up. „Is that _eyeliner?“_

Oh, sweet Jesus. How could he‘ve forgotten about that?! He automatically rubbed at his eyes, even though it probably only made things worse. „Uh, no.“ He paused. „I mean, yes, it is. It was an, um, interesting evening.“

„What club were you guys at?,“ Allison asked without hesitation.

Because Stiles‘ brain did the thing where it was too stressed to come up with a good lie (like that one time when he came out to his dad on accident), he just said the truth in hopes that these people would‘ve never heard of it. New York was a big city, after all.

„It‘s- it‘s called The Jungle.“

„Boyd, please just play,“ Derek said, and Stiles saw his efforts and all. It just would‘ve been nice if his distraction technique had actually worked.

„Isn‘t that a gay club?,“ Boyd said with narrowed eyes.

Everybody seemed genuinly irritated and okay, Stiles kinda believed the whole ‚homophobes‘ story now. God, he couldn‘t believe he managed to fuck up the one thing Derek asked him not to. Avoiding the topic certainly did not include coming home from a gay club with eyeliner on and _telling them about it._

Derek looked just as helpless as Stiles, so he just said, „Uhm. No?“

Everybody was silent for a few long, long moments until Boys did his turn.

Stiles felt like his lungs started working again. He hoped he wasn‘t too red in the face, downed a few large gulps of his beer that certainly didn‘t help and planned not to open his mouth again until it was socially acceptable for him to leave.

Everything went well for quite some time, actually. Stiles, well- he didn‘t relax, but after a while, he stopped wishing he‘d stayed at that God awful party just so he wouldn‘t have to sit here.

Lydia being too focused on winning to keep staring may or may not have played a huge part in this.

He almost thought they‘d all forgotten about him being there. But then Derek stood up and announced he was going to the toilet, and Stiles could only watch helplessly at his (admittedly attractive) retreating back as he walked away.

If he‘d thought he was being ignored before, well- now everybody was openly staring at him again. Stiles didn‘t even know whose turn it was, to be honest. He couldn‘t help but think that if he didn‘t already know what it felt like to be cornered by real monsters, he would‘ve run away by now.

Because he couldn‘t stand silence, he eventually gulped and said, „Uhm. Is there- Did I do something?“

Nobody said anything for a few seconds until Allison spoke up, „What‘s your stance on LGBT rights?“

He wasn‘t proud of it, but Stiles could actually feel his mouth hanging open. Because since when did homophobes use appropriate language?!Also, what was even happening here? Weren‘t they playing monopoly a minute ago, or did he miss something?!

He looked at Laura for help because she was the only one not glaring at him but he could swear she was hiding a laugh behind her hand. Anyway, he didn‘t have to expect any help from her, it seemed.

Eventually, he said, „Is this, uh, is this a trick question? Or some kind of ritual to see if I‘m an axe murderer who‘s gonna kill Derek in his sleep? Because I think looking at me should kind of eliminate that idea.“

Nobody even rolled their eyes, which made Stiles drum his fingers on his legs even faster. „Just answer the question,“ Boyd said.

Stiles knew he wasn‘t making anything better by all the fidgeting he was doing right now, but it wasn‘t like he could control it.

„Okayyy? Uh, alright, you know, what I think is that uhm, there are lots of different people in the world, and they have, you know? Lots of different opinions about, stuff, and so, I respect that. I think?“

Stiles wasn‘t stupid enough to think they would leave it at that, but he did kind of hope Derek would be back soon enough to rescue him.

Which he wasn‘t, because he was probably hiding in the fucking bathroom or something.

„So you think the opinion that non-straight or non-cis people are abnormal is a respectable way of thinking?“

Oh, fuck. Here goes.

He should have talked about this more with Derek. Like, he literally only told him to avoid the topic, but should he now declare that he‘s a fellow homophobe or something? Not only did he not want to do that, but also wouldn‘t that only show them that their way of thinking was not fucked up?! Also, again, those _terms_. Who was homophobic and talked like that?

Jesus Christ.

He really wished he was a werewolf right now. Because if he knew he could take every single person in this room down in seconds, it would really make it easier to be true to himself or something. But as it was, Stiles was too terrified to say anything but, „There are people who, you know, might say that.“

Oh God, those glares just intensified by about 1000%. Well, except for Laura, who looked like she was only missing the popcorn to this amazing show.

Also, where the FUCK was Derek?!

Allison didn‘t even hide the irritation in her voice anymore when she said, „Is it _your_ opinion, though?“

Stiles didn‘t even know if he wanted to scream or cry right now. But before he could decide, Derek was back.

Stiles wasn‘t sure if there was a God but just in case, he thanked everybody who might have been listening.

Derek seemed to have noticed what they‘d talked about (He hadn‘t stood in the hallway listening, had he?), and said, „C‘mon guys, leave him alone.“

Stiles could barely refrain from smooching him right this second. Which, you know, was kind of normal nowadays, but the urge was decidedly stronger right now.

While Derek climbed back onto his spot on the couch, everybody‘s glaring was focused on him instead of Stiles, which was a start. On the other hand, apparantly they weren‘t hiding that they hated Stiles anymore because Erica said a little too loudly, „Why the fuck are you defending him, Derek?“

„Derek, you know you‘re better than this,“ contributed Boyd.

And, nope, Stiles could definitely not watch this. Even though Derek‘s look told him not to, and even though he still didn‘t want to be shredded into pieces, he said, „Hey, what‘s so bad about all this? We live in an open society and I thought you were pretty cool people, why can‘t you just respect other ways of thinking?“

It was like he‘d unleashed the fucking kraken.

From one second to another, Erica and Allison and Lydia were screaming at him, Derek was shouting at them to shut up and Boyd‘s look was definitely going to haunt Stiles‘ dreams for years to come.

Stiles couldn‘t really believe what was happening to him, to be honest. If he went to a Donald Trump rally and declared his gayness? Sure. But these young people from New York?! Didn‘t the-

Wait a second.

 _What_ did she just say?!

„Hold up, you‘re calling me a homophobe?!“ he said, and they stopped for a second before picking up where they left off, only louder.

Derek stopped trying and just sat there, face buried in his hands. _Thanks for nothing, asshole._

They were all talking at once and all the beer he‘d just downed against his anxiety didn‘t help at all, but he was pretty sure that yes, Stiles Stilinski, bisexual extraordinaire, was being called a homophobe right now. Also several other things which Stiles deemed completely unnecessary.

And shit, that was enough. He didn‘t know what the fuck was happening, but that was enough.

Stiles stood up because even though Lydia and Erica followed suit, he didn‘t have to look up to them anymore. He said over their voices, „I‘m not homophobic! Oh my God, I‘m like the least homophobic person in the world, okay? I‘m wearing _eyeliner_ , for fuck‘s sake!“

Apparantly, that was not the right thing to say, because it only made everyone scream louder because fuck knows why.

Also, when did Boyd join the Roast Stiles Train?

Okay, this wasn‘t good. This wasn‘t good at all. It‘d been over a year since Stiles‘ last panic attack and he really didn‘t want today to be the next one, okay?! Not over something like this.

So what if it was childish when he covered his ears and shouted, „STOP SCREAMING AT ME! I don‘t know what‘s happening right now in general, but I‘m literally openly bisexual, okay? And I know I don‘t dress good enough to be gay, it literally took years to convince my dad that I wasn‘t faking, but I don‘t have to prove _anything_ to you guys. You can think what the fuck you want, okay?! Just stop. Screaming. At. Me.“

Somewhere along the way, the others actually shup up and listened. Right now, everybody was staring at him with the same dumbfounded expression that he must be wearing.

In that second, he remembered something and wanted to slap himself a little for not remembering it before. He unzipped his hoodie and reveald his „MY BI-FI SIGNAL IS STRONG“ shirt in fitting colors, saying, "Look at this!"

They all stared at it for a few moments (a lot of staring was happening that night) and then looked at Derek who was peeking between his fingers at Stiles‘ shirt.

„What the fuck, Derek?!,“ Erica said.

When he removed his hands, Derek‘s face was bright red and his look was almost as panicked as Stiles felt. He stood up, because apperantly that‘s a thing they were doing right now, and said in a surprisingly calm voice, „Look, there‘s obviously a mistunderstanding here. None of you are homophobic, okay? Can we please just go home and forget this ever happened?“

Apparantly though, both Erica and Stiles himself were having none of that, because at the same time as Stiles said, „Then why the fuck did you tell me they were?!,“ Erica exclaimed „So what was all that ‚give me time to come out‘ shit about?!“

Stiles had to repress saying ‚jinxed‘ when they both looked at each other and said „Wait, what?,“ at the same time.

By now, Stiles didn‘t even try not to be mad. Like, what the fuck was that guy doing? „Dude, what the fuck?,“ he said to him, and to Erica, „He literally told me he wasn‘t out to you guys because you ‚wouldn‘t take it well.‘“

„Wait a second,“ Allison said, „So just to get this clear, you‘re not a weird conservative christian person? You‘re actually openly bi?“

Stiles sighed, but was too glad that they were finally believing him to be too annoyed at the question. „Yes, I‘m a verified bisexual in a bisexual t-shirt who literally just came home from partying with his gay not-quite-best friend Danny and their grumpy mutual straight friend Jackson who got dragged along to a gay club because we think his new girlfriend only exists in his imagination because dude, she sure does sound like it.“

Before anybody could react, Lydia said, „Wait a second- Jackson? You don‘t mean Jackson Whittemore, do you?“

It took Stiles a second to make the connection, but then he couldn‘t help but take a step back and flail a little. „No way, you‘re _the_ Lydia?! Oh my God, I‘m so sorry but we actually thought- wait, did you actually get accepted at every single ivy league school?“ Before she could answer, though, Stiles remembered something way more important.

„No, wait- So you know about his-“ Smooth, Stiles. He scrambled for words that woudln‘t give the secret away thousands of people spent their life hiding and settled on, „His… hairy problem?“

He kind of hated himself in that moment, too, so he couldn‘t even be mad at Lydia for giving him the ‚way to be subtle‘ glare.

Luckily though, Derek used the pause to try and start explaining himself. „Okay guys, this is really confusing, I know, and I‘m sorry for lying to you all. Honestly. But it‘s also very late and could we please talk about this another time?“

Scratch the ‚explaining‘ part. Avoiding was what he was doing, that‘s it.

When nobody said anything for a second, Derek turned to Boyd with a look that probably meant something and said, „Boyd, please?“

Boyd, for his part, ignored any signs of Derek‘s panic and said, „I think we should talk about this right now.“

He turned to Stiles, and fuck, could Derek please not do the puppy eyes right now?! Because it was literally killing Stiles when he said, „Stiles, just go to bed, okay? I‘ll explain it tomorrow.“

„Oooh, not in this life, my friend. Look, I only wanted to help you last week, okay? Why do you tell me you‘re hiding who you are from your friends when you‘re obviously out and proud? You didn‘t have to do anything but tell me you didn‘t want to explain what that fucking phone ca-,“ he paused, „Wait a fucking second, now I really want to know what that call was about if it wasn‘t about your sexuality.“

Lydia piped in, „ _What_ phone call?“

Nope, Stiles didn‘t have the nerves or the level of soberness to care about anybody‘s privacy right now. „I don‘t even know, he was just talking to somebody about how nobody was allowed to find out what he was, so I just assumed that he was-“ Stiles inhaled sharply, not even caring about being overdramatic. He thought for a while, but then said,

„Alright, no, you‘re too ridiculously attractive to be a secret agent. But then-“ Stiles stopped. This couldn‘t be. There was just _no way_.

At once, everybody‘s angry expressions changed into something close to shocked. But could it really be that- But wouldn‘t Lydia-

Okay, he really had to ask Lydia about this. In dire need of a distraction for the others, he said, „God, I have no idea. Derek, just explain.“

Now, all he had to do was watch him turn red all over again and stammer around while everybody else looked anywhere but at Stiles. He grabbed the phone from his own pocket and typed a quick note before shoving it to Lydia. He wasn‘t being subtle, but everybody seemed too confused and tired to notice, anyway.

  
_call me crazy but are we in a room full of werewolves right now_

Lydia, though, just scoffed, gave the phone back and muttered, „Don‘t be ridiculous.“

But Stiles really had no other explanation right now, and he could practically feel how his brain made connection after connection after connection. It just made _so much sense._

Also, Stiles just loved to be right sometimes, okay?

So without really thinking, he pulled a plastic bag out of his back pocket, opened it behind his back, muttered „Well, there‘s only one way to find out,“ took some of the dried wolfsbane, and said, „Derek, give me your hand.“

Maybe it was confusion, maybe he was too distracted by his own rambling to think, but that‘s what Derek did. A second later though, he was screaming out and pulling his hand back as the wolfsbane burned into his skin.

Stiles could only stare for a moment and then say, „Oh my God, I‘m so sorry, but oh my God. That‘s what you didn‘t want to tell me? That you‘re a werewolf?! I kind of want to cry right now.“

And, wait a second, several people around him were wolfing out right now and Stiles also didn‘t like the way Allison was reaching to the back of her belt. In a stupid reflex, he threw the bag with the remaining wolfsbane behing him and shouted, „PLEASE DON‘T KILL ME I‘M NOT A HUNTER MY BEST FRIEND IS JUST A WEREWOLF I SWEAR.“

To his credit, Derek was the only one who had remained human. Instead, he was rubbing the palm of his hand with a pained expression and said, „You know about werewolves?!“

„Obviously!,“ said Stiles, hands still in the air.

„Then was that wolfsbane really necessary?!“

„What should I‘ve done?! Ask you guys if you were werewolves? I don‘t think so!“

Meanwhile, Allison seemed more concerned about somebody else than Stiles. „Uh, Lydia, I know this is weird, but-“

 _„You‘re all werewolves and I‘m the only one who didn‘t know?!“_ , she said.

„Well, Allison is human but trained to be a hunter, so like… Not exactly?“, Erica contributed.

„I can‘t wait to tell Scott about this. What even is my life,“ Stiles said.

„Wait, how do you know about werewolves?!“, Boyd asked Lydia.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and said, „God, I can‘t believe- Jackson is a wolf. We‘ve only been seeing each other for a month, but he drunk dialed me, dropped a few terms and it wasn‘t that hard to figure out over the internet. You guys aren‘t subtle on there, to be honest. I can‘t believe I didn‘t figure out you were werewolves. Everything makes so much sense right now.“

For some time, everybody was silent. Even Laura seemed dumbfounded at Lydia‘s revelation.

Boyd was the first one who started laughing. It seemed to just bubble out of him, and it made everyone, one after another, aware of the ridiculousness of their situation. Soon, everybody was wiping tears of laughter from their eyes. When Erica gave Stiles a few pads on his shoulder, he felt completely comfortable for the first time since he arrived.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles still felt like he was dreaming when Derek was closing the door behind his friends. He only gave himself a second to pinch himself. When Derek came back into the living room, he stopped picking up beer bottles and they stared at each other for a second before Derek simply joined him.

He couldn‘t help but admit that it was nice, them just working together in silence. But because Stiles was Stiles, he soon stopped and started talking again. „Okay. Derek, first of all, sorry for pressuring you to come out.“ Before Derek could say anything, he continued, „I know you‘re not actually in the closet, but like, it was an asshole move. Like, eavesdropping and everything. Trying to intervene in your personal life. It‘d be your choice and your choice only.“

„Well,“ Derek said, „I didn‘t tell you about the werewolf thing, so I guess we‘re even, right?“

„Evenly bad roommates, yeah. The Stalker and the Werewolf. Someone should write a story and make us solve crimes. Even though I don‘t understand why you would get a human flat mate in the first place, like, even for me that sounds like a massively bad idea.“

At that, Derek actually laughed a little and Stiles tried and failed not to feel how his heart seemed to swell at the sound.

„I don‘t know what you mean. This is clearly working out great,“ Derek said.

Stiles couldn‘t decide if he was being sarcastic or not, but he also didn‘t care. When he looked at Derek‘s smirk, though, he couldn‘t help but imagine how much greater this could be going soon.

**Author's Note:**

> there are several things I wanna say about this:
> 
> disclaimer 1: I‘ve seriously never seen teen wolf, so plsss tell me if something seems ooc to you.
> 
> disclaimer 2: I'm not rlly part of the LGBT+ community so if it‘s needed feel free to roast me in the comments.
> 
> disclaimer 3: DO NOT TRY TO TALK PEOPLE INTO COMING OUT, especially not if you‘ve known them for three weeks (smh stiles what u doin), but also if you‘ve known them since birth or sth. It‘s their business and even if it's safe for them to come out, maybe they don‘t want to and that‘s their thing!!!
> 
> if you haven‘t noticed, ‚write what you know‘ isn‘t an advice I like to follow //shrugs
> 
> thanks for reading! comments are love!


End file.
